Slytherin Princess
by Lillith2012
Summary: Annabelle Evans is an ordinary sixteen year old witch, with normal sixteen year old girl problems. and then some. read and see how she deals with love, friendship, family... and an evil wizard trying to harvest her power
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Hogwarts was once something that sixteen year old Annabelle Evans had only dreamed about. A magnificent, magical school she had only read about in her mothers old school diary. She had never thought, not even in her wildest dreams, that she would be sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express; on her way to one of the most famous of all magical schools.**

**Annabelle was home schooled in witchcraft and wizardry at a young age by her fathers brother Jordan and Jordan's wife, Mae. Her father Jack and her Mother Rose had been killed sixteen years previous, three months after she had been born. And had been raised by her aunt and uncle ever since. Finally, on her fifteenth birthday, her aunt and uncle had decided to let her attend Hogwarts once the new school year started.**

**Not long after the train had begun to move was there a knock on the door. "Come in" Annabelle said quietly. The door slid open to reveal four students, two boys and two girls.**

"**Hello, you don't mind if we join you, do you? Every where else is full" asked a girl with curly, brown hair. Annabelle shook her head.**

"**No, not at all." with that, the four other Hogwarts students entered the compartment and sat down. "I'm Annabelle, by the way, Annabelle Evans." At the mention of her last name, something flashed in the boy with dark, unruly hairs eyes. Sparkling green eyes that reminded her of her mothers.**

"**I'm Harry Potter" the boy said after a moment or two. Then he pointed to the girl with curly brown hair . "That's Hermione Granger. Next to you is Ginny Weasely, and this is Ron, Ginny's brother."**

"**Nice to meet you guys." Annabelle smiled, having the feeling she had just made her first friends at Hogwarts.**

"**We've never seen you around school before, ar you a transfer?" Hermione asked, Annabelle simply shrugged.**

"**eh, you can say that. I was home schooled until last year, by my aunt and uncle." she stated.**

"**That's cool… so do you know what house you're going to be in?" Ginny asked. Annabelle shrugged again, but smiled.**

"**It could go either way, honestly. My mother was in Gryffindor, but my father was in Slytherin." Hermione let out a small gasp. "Don't worry, he wasn't bad. He loved my mum too much to follow Voldemort. Which I ended up bad for them, I guess" Annabelle let out a shaky laugh at her last statement. She was half expecting her new friends to pry, and was extremely relieved when they didn't. "What house are you guys in?" she asked, trying to take her mind off the subject of her parents.**

"**Gryffindor" Harry said with a grin "I'm actually the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron's our Keeper." Annabelle nodded her head, trying to think of something to say. "Do you play Quidditch at all?" Harry asked.**

"**Nah, never really got into it." Ron and Harry looked at her as if she had five heads. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I have a lot of respect for the sport and the people that play it and all; I just… I don't know. I guess its just not my style is all."**

**Harry and Ron shrugged and nodded in unison, agreeing with what the younger girl was saying. "So, Annabelle. What year are you going to be in at Hogwarts?" Hermione had asked over a moment of silence.**

"**I'll be in my sixth year. That's where the sixteen year olds are, right?" Annabelle asked, still trying to understand the full extent of Hogwarts.**

**Hermione and Ginny chuckled in a caring manner and continued on. "Yea it is.." Ginny said helpfully. "You're in the same year as me. Hermione, Harry and my git brother are in their seventh year" Annabelle nodded in understandment.**

**An hour and a half had passed and the students were all chatting and joking as if they had all known one another their whole lives.**

"**Soo…." Harry said after a slight moment of silence. "Annabelle, tell us about yourself"**

**Annabelle hesitated for a moment, unsure of what the boy who shared her mothers eyes wanted to know. But the girl shrugged off her insecurities and smiled. "Well," she started "my full name is Annabelle Rose Marie Greywolf Evans. I've lived with my aunt and uncle since the day I was born pretty much. Ever since the day my magic started to show itself, my aunt and uncle have been teaching me. It was wandless, of course, at first. Then they day I turned eleven, they took me to see Mr. Ollivander. Umm…. I don't know, my favorite colors are green, black, silver and blue. I have a dog named Hellina. I have five body piercing, my ears three times, my tongue and my belly button. And I plan on getting my first tattoo either this summer or on Christmas break. Back home I was known as sort of a rebel." Annabelle chuckled lightly as she twirled a strand of jet black hair around her pointer finger.**

"**Really?" Hermione asked "you seem pretty sweet and innocent to me."**

"**Well, now that I'm going to Hogwarts, I kinda have to be. I've wanted to come to Hogwarts every since I was a little kid. But my aunt and uncle never let me go. Now that I've finally convinced them, I have to be a 'good little girl' or they'll pull me out of Hogwarts and get home schooled again"**

"**Well, here's to hoping." Harry chuckled. Annabelle smirked. **

**The group of Hogwarts teen chatted for the next hour and a half, until the train finally stopped. As they filed off of the train, Annabelle's heartbeat quickened, nervousness dampening her palms and drying her mouth.**

'_**it's no big deal, Belle.**_**' she told herself '**_**it's just like any other day**_**' Annabelle tried to reason with herself, but to no avail, nervousness was still slowly enveloping her body.**

**Once she was out in the crisp night air, Annabelle inhaled deeply and instantly started to calm down. Annabelle watched as her friends piled into horseless carriages with the other older students and as the first years piled into rickety old boats, leaving Annabelle alone with an older woman dressed in forest green and emerald robes.**

"**Miss Evans, I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration teacher. Now if you will follow me to the teachers staff room, I will sort you into your house before the first years so that you can enjoy the feast to its entirety." The woman said, Annabelle simply nodded and followed her teacher into the castle.**

**Once inside the warm stone room, Annabelle took a seat in one of the many black wing-back chairs that adorned the staff lounge. And almost immediately an old wizards cap was placed on top of her head.**

'_**hmmm, interesting. Very interesting indeed. And here I thought that your cousin was going to be the only one in his family I would sort, until he himself had children of his own. Now I see, I was wrong**_**' echoed the old hats voice inside her head.**

'_**I have no idea what the hell your talking about you dam hat. Just sort me and be done with it already**_**' Annabelle retaliated. The hats voice simply chuckled.**

'_**well now, lets see**_**' the sorting hat pondered over Annabelle for a moment, then shouted for Professor McGonagall to hear "****Slytherin****!" with that Annabelle removed the hat from her head, handed it back to the teacher, and the two of them walked back down to the great hall for the first years to be sorted.**

**Professor McGonagall pointed to the table farthest to the left, indicating that it was the Slytherin table.**

**Annabelle nodded and walked over to the table, sitting between two boys, one with fair skin and platinum blonde hair and the other with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.**

"**well, hello there beautiful. What's your name?" asked the black haired boy.**

"**My name is Annabelle, and yours?"**

"**Blaise Zabini, next to you is Draco Malfoy."**

"**Pleasure." was Annabelle's response as she bit into the warm bread.**

"**The pleasure is ours."**

"**I'm sure" Annabelle muttered as she scanned the Great Hall for Harry and the others.**

**As Dumbledore began the introductory speech, Annabelle caught Harry's striking green eyes and grinned. She still didn't know why, but she felt drawn to the Potter boy. But as they're eyes locked, a look of sadness flashed over Harry's face. And Annabelle knew why. She was a Slytherin and her new friends were Gryffindor's.**

**She didn't know why, but seeing Harry's sadness made her sad as well. Disgruntled, Annabelle broke from Harry's gaze and kept her head down.**

"**Aww, what's got you down, love?" Blaise asked her with a grin, slinging his arm across her shoulders. Annabelle merely shrugged it off**

"**my best friends hate me. Not that its any of your concern." she muttered. **

"**Awww, and why would anyone hate some one as gorgeous as you?" Draco asked with a smirk**

"**Cuz I'm a Slytherin." the girl sighed. The two boys didn't press the issue any further, choosing to change the subject.**

"**well, love, there's gunna be a start of term party in the common room tonight, and you are obviously more than welcome to join. That is, if you are not busy."**

"**well that sounds great and all." Annabelle said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "but, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore after the feast." she said as she continued eating her dinner, stealing glances of the Gryffindor table as often as she could.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**It had been a week since the start of term, and Harry and Ron still hadn't spoken a word to Annabelle. She shared Herbology and Charms with Ginny and the two girls became fast friends. Hermione still conversated with her, but it was usually when the two girls were in the library.**

"**So, Gin, Halloweens comin up. What are you gunna wear to the masquerade ball?" Annabelle asked.**

"**Um, Belle, Halloween's not for, like, another months."**

"**Oh come on, Ginny, you know we gotta be prepared. We don't wanna end up lookin frumpy at the ball, now do we?"**

"**no, I guess not" Ginny laughed, "How about me, you and Hermione go to Hogsmeade together this Saturday? There's an amazing masquerade store there."**

"**Sounds great! But are you sure Harry and Ron won't mind? I don't wanna cause any problems between you four."**

**Ginny simply shrugged "Don't worry about it. My brother can shove it. And Harry…. Well, Harry will come around."**

**Annabelle smiled "come one Gin, we're gunna be late for charms."**

"**Now class, today we are going to practice the glamour charm. Meaning, to change your appearance with a wave of your wand. Now this spell is a non-verbal spell. All you will need to do is point your wand at whatever you would like to change, invision how you would want it to look, and think the word '**_**vultus**_**' and voila!" at that, Professor Flitwicks long white hair instantly turned black at the wave of his wand.**

**There were some excited whispers from the girls sitting behind Annabelle and Ginny, causing both girls to roll their eyes. "Please," Annabelle whispered "I've been able to do that spell since I was eight." with a smirk, Annabelle pushed a hand through her wavy black hair and it instantly turned the same fiery red as Ginny's.**

"**Very good miss Evans! Ten points to Slytherin!" Professor Flitwick clapped. Annabelle smirked and shook her hair, and just as instantly her hair turned back to its original color.**

**At almost the same moment, Ginny's hair turned to a soft honey blonde. "you as well, miss Weasely! Ten points to Gryffindor!"**

"**that spell is waaay to easy!" Ginny laughed once her fiery mane returned. **

**And for the rest of class, the two friends laughed and fooled around with the spell, changing their hair color, eye color even their complexions.**

"**So what do you have next?" Ginny asked her friend as they exited the classroom.**

"**Transfiguration, you?"**

"**double potions with the Slytherins. See you in Herbology?" Annabelle nodded and the two parted ways.**

**As Annabelle entered the transfiguration classroom, she was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." '**_**what could he want this time?**_**' she thought as she climbed up Dumbledore's hidden staircase **

"**Ahh, miss Evans, glad you could join us. If you could take a seat next to Mr. Potter, we could begin" silently, Annabelle nodded and sat in the chair next to Harry. "Very good, now I bet that the two of you are wondering why I called you here."**

"**Just a little bit, sir." Annabelle chuckled nervously, Harry simply nodded.**

**Dumbledore smiled with the trademark twinkle in his weathered eyes as he pulled out an old piece of parchment and laid it out on the desk in front of him.**

"**Professor,…. What is that?" Harry asked, leaning forward as to get a better look at the yellowed parchment.**

"**This, Mr. Potter, is a written version of your family tree. Now if the two of you would please look at the bottom of the bottom of te page, just there" Dumbledore said, pointing his finger at the names closest to Harry and Annabelle. "Now, Miss Evans, could you read me the last two lines, please?"**

**Annabelle nodded and began to read aloud, "Rose Evans, Married to Nathan Greywolf, born to them, Annabelle Rose Marie Greywolf Evans…" Annabelle looked up to the Professor.**

"**Now, Annabelle, could you please read the line in between the names Petunia and Rose."**

"**Lily Evans, married to James Potter, born to them, Harry James Potter."**

"**Professor. I don't understand." Harry said, looking over the parchment.**

**Annabelle sighed, running a hair through her long black hair. "it means we're cousins you ignoramus."**

"**Precisely. Harry, I would like you to spend more time with Annabelle this week. Get to know each other better. I think you will find that the two of you have more in common than you thought."**

"**Is that all, Professor? I have an exam in Herbology and I really need to cram." Annabelle chuckled.**

"**Of course, you two may go. And miss Evans, mister potter, don't forget what I said. In the end you will not regret it." and with that, the two students left their head masters office in silence.**

"**Me, Ginny and Hermione are planning a trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday to shop for the masquerade ball. Do you and Ron wanna come with?" Annabelle asked, breaking the awkward silence between herself and her new found cousin.**

"**oh, um, yea. That sounds great. When do you want to meet?"**

"**hmm…. I don't know. Ill talk with Ginny about it in Herbology. And whatever we decide, I'll have her relay to you, Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room, mkay?" Harry nodded and Annabelle turned to walk towards the main entrance.**

"**weren't you in a class just now?" Harry asked before Annabelle could get to far away. "oh, well, yea. But class is almost over now, isn't it? I was gunna go sit by the lake for a while before the next period starts." Annabelle chuckled.**

"**yea. I guess it is. I have a free period right now, you don't mind if I join you, do you?" Harry asked shyly.**

"**Of course you can!" Annabelle exclaimed happily. And laughing, the two cousins raced off to the lake.**

"**Yea, she was completely horrid. Whenever a student misbehaved, she had the do lines with a quill that cut the words into your skin." Harry explained.**

"**that's completely sinister." Annabelle laughed, "you know, with everything you've told me, about your adventures here at Hogwarts…. Its become more and more obvious to me that we're related. Rebellion must be in our blood." Harry laughed as well.**

"**What about you?"**

"**well, very much like you, Voldemort killed my mom and dad. He didn't know about me, you know. He killed them because e found out that my Father was a spy for the Order. I was at my aunt and uncles that weekend. I was only three months old."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said sympathetically. Annabelle shrugged.**

"**I suppose I should be sad about it, I guess. But I never knew them. Only about them. Sometimes that gets to me. But then I read my mothers diary, and it makes me feel better. Anyways, enough of the depressing stuff." Annabelle laughed, "my and uncle have been home schooling me since I was a kid. And whatever they didn't teach me, I learned on my own. Verbal, non-verbal, and wandless. Mixing non-verbal and wandless spell craft is extremely difficult. I've only been able to do 'protego', glamours, and a few others."**

"**that's pretty advance magic. I'm just barely able to do non-verbal spells." Harry chuckled.**

"**well, Harry, it think its just about time for our next class. Soooo…. See you Saturday?"**

"**yea of course. Unless your not doing anything tomorrow?" Harry asked as they both stood to go to their next class.**

"**After dinner? We can work on your non-verbal spells." Annabelle laughed. Harry grinned.**

"**Alright then, after dinner it is." and with that the two hugged, and went their separate ways.**

"**So you and Harry are cousins?" Ginny asked as they entered greenhouse 2.**

"**yea, crazy, huh? He's actually coming to Hogsmeade with me, you and Hermione this Saturday. Him and your brother."**

"**Really?" Ginny blushed, "in that case, us girls can go to the masquerade store first and meet up with the boys after."**

"**Sounds good," Annabelle laughed "so have you decided what you wanna go to the ball as?"**

"**Hmm, I don't know. I was thinking either a Greek goddess or an angel. I don't know though. I was gunna go to the library with Hermione after dinner and talk about it. You wanna come with?"**

"**Of course." Annabelle smiled**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Annabelle sat alone next to the fire in the Slytherin common room that night, writing a letter home to her aunt and uncle.**

'_**Dear Aunt Mae and Uncle Jordan**_

_**You would never guess what Professor Dumbledore told me today. Go on, guess! Give up? The headmaster told me that I have a cousin, can you believe it. He is the son of my mothers sister, Lily. His name is Harry. You know, the boy who has been all over the **_**Daily Prophet **_**. its quite exciting, really. Anyways, I miss you guys and thank you so very much for letting my go to school this year. I will write again soon.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Annabelle Rose Marie Greywolf Evans**_

**Carefully, Annabelle folded the letter and sealed it inside its envelope. As she stowed her letter in her black messenger bag, the door to the Slytherin common room opened and in came a boy with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Draco Malfoy**

"**Hello, Evans. wasn't expecting to see you here. Figured you would be off with the Weaselette and the Granger Girl." he stated, sitting on the couch opposite the one Annabelle was sitting on.**

"**Hello, Malfoy. And you figured wrong, apparently."**

"**Come on, Annabelle. I'm trying to be nice here." Draco said, flashing the girl a small smile. Annabelle simply smiled.**

"**Draco. Constantly insulting my friends, isn't necessarily being nice, you know." Annabelle said with a small chuckle. She didn't know how to explain it , but she felt drawn to this boy. A pull in her heart. Even though he despises her friends and vice versa.**

**Draco chuckled as well, "If it gets me I your good graces, I will try and refrain from insulting them."**

"**Good." Annabelle smiled "In that case, you wanna come with me to the owlery? I have to send a letter home to my Aunt and Uncle."**

"**Sure." Draco shrugged. And with that, Annabelle grabbed her messenger bag, and the two Slytherins set off together.**

**Coming down from the owlery, two laughing teens could be seen.**

"**Seriously, Draco! This girl was vicious!" Annabelle laughed, running a hand through her long black hair. "Granted, it ****does**** look silly now. But still."**

"**Alright, then. What did you do?"**

"**Hey! What makes you think I did anything?" Annabelle asked, pretending to be offended.**

"**Cuz you're a Slytherin." Draco shrugged, a playful smile adorning his face.**

"**oh come on, like that makes a difference." Annabelle laughed "But your right. I did get her back. Oh, bitter sweet revenge!" Annabelle laughed.**

"**So what did you do to her?" Draco laughed, as well.**

"**well, my aunt and uncle forced me to sleep over her house on her birthday. So I put bleach in her shampoo, and a really gross shade of green/ blue hair dye in her conditioner. Then I replaced all her perfumes with skunk spray. Planted bottles of rum, whiskey and vodka under her bed, and about half an ounce of pot in her sock drawer. The next day, when my aunt came and picked me up from her house, I told her mother, and left. Haven't heard from her since." Annabelle said as if it were no big deal. Draco chuckled and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when they spotter somebody walking towards them.**

"**Oh great." Draco mumbled.**

"**Who's that?" Annabelle asked, moving slightly closer to Draco's side.**

"**His name is Cormac McLaggen. Gryffindor, and a royal git at that."**

"**well hello there, beautiful. How are you doing this evening?" Cormac asked, his gaze never leaving Annabelle, a lusty smile stretched over his lips.**

"**I was doing just fine until you showed up, McLaggen." Annabelle moved to walk past him, but he stopped her.**

"**How about you join me in a leisurely stroll about the grounds, eh?" he asked, taking her hand in his. Annabelle looked down at their joined hands, and back to Cormac with a deathly glare. And from next to, she could hear Draco growling quietly.**

"**I suggest you remove your hand, McLaggen. Otherwise, you will lose it." Annabelle growled, but Cormac did not remove his hand from hers.**

"**You know you want to, Evans." he said, apparently not hearing her threat.**

"**Clearly, you didn't hear the lady, Cormac. She asked you to remove your hand." Draco said, Pulling out his wand and aiming it at Cormac's throat.**

"**Ahh, I see you're with Malfoy." Cormac said, as if just noticing that Draco was there.**

**Annabelle raised her eyebrows. "yea, I a,. McLaggen, so shove it." she said, pulling her hand away from his, and pushing past him.**

**Seconds later, Draco was by her side yet again. "Told you he was a royal git." Draco said, a chuckle on his voice. "Com on, I wanna show you something." he said, taking Annabelle's hand and leading her down the halls.**

**A few moments later, they were standing in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit, Draco tickled the pear, and the door swung open, revealing a large, glistening kitchen.**

"**Draco, what are we doing here?" Annabelle asked as they walked through the door.**

"**getting some hot chocolate and a quick snack before we head back to the common room." Draco smiled as the house elves brought them each a stool to sit on.**

"**Mister Malfoy, what can Cardi be getting for you and your friend?" said a small house elf who had fashioned a pink baby blanket into a toga style dress.**

"**Just some hot chocolate for the two of us, please, Cardi. And a plate of those mint chocolate cookies, thank you."**

"**Very well, Mister Malfoy and Mister Malfoy's friend, Cardi will be back quickly, sir and miss." Cardi bowed her head and left the two students to get their drinks and snacks.**

"**Draco, what is this? Why did you take me here?"**

"**Well, you wanted me to try and be nicer. And I wanted to take you here. Last year, I wasn't doing so well. I spent a lot of time here in the kitchens."**

**A sort of smile adorned her lips as she looked at the boy sitting next to her. The next thing she knew, Cardi returned hovering a tray full of cookies and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them.**

"**Here are your drinks and chocolate cookies, sir and miss." Cardi said, and then she was off to join the other house elves.**

"**Thank you, Draco." Annabelle said softly.**

"**For what?"**

"**For tonight. For you sharing this with me. And for being so sweet to me." she smiled, then she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.**

"**You're welcome, Annabelle."**

**Saturday came quickly, and Annabelle found herself in a crowded store with Ginny and Hermione. The three girls had spent the last half an hour picking out and trying on dresses for the ball.**

"**Why does this have to be so damn difficult?" Annabelle groaned as she stepped out of the dressing room with yet another rejected costume.**

"**Belle, this was your idea, remember?" Hermione asked, as she picked up a swatch of silky black fabric.**

"**Yea yea. But you two could have talked me out of it." Annabelle said with a sigh as Hermione walked into the dressing room.**

"**Well, once one of us finds the right costume, we'll be able to get this over with all the sooner." Ginny laughed. "I mean, we**_** did**_** agree to match." she added as she continued to search for a costume.**

"**Okay, so this one is bringing back bad memories of my second year." Hermione stated as she stepped out of the dressing room.**

**The dress was short, it only fell to about mid-thigh level. It was all black with hot pink fuzzies lining the skirt, it was long sleeved, behind her twitched a long black cat tail and atop her head were fuzzy cat ears.**

"**well, you definitely look cute. But if you're not feeling it, I guess we'll have to try again, wont we?" Annabelle smiled. Hermione nodded and went back into the dressing room. "I feel bad for making Harry and Ron wait this long for us."**

"**Eh, they'll get over it." Ginny said as she grabbed a dress made of flowing white material. "I have a feeling that this may be the one." she said. Hermione and Annabelle smiled and quickly ran to opposite racks in the store, ideas floating in their heads.**


End file.
